Oh Dio Mio!
by Imperial-sama
Summary: One day while working, Germany gets a call from Italy, who asks for his help with a...unique problem. GermanyxItaly Fluff.


**Oh my God, a story that's not about ChinaxJapan? Le gasp! So anyway, I read an article online which gave me the inspiration for this story. This story will focus on GermanyxItaly, because I love that pairing x3 **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia. However, given the chance, I would probably sell my house just to buy it. But sadly, I cannot. **

Oh Mio Dio!

Ludwig sighed as he put another stack of paper work off to the side of his desk. At the moment, he was doing what he pretty much did everyday: work. Thanks to the recent world meeting in Germany, he came home with at least two days worth of paper work. Heck, his whole day had been spent completing paper work and he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to spend some alone time with his lover, an Italian man that went by the name of Feliciano.

The German man allowed a small smile to grace his face when he thought of his Italian lover, the two men had only been together for a couple of months, but everything was going pretty well. Both of their countries had good relations, neither of them were in war, and perhaps the best of all, France was staying away from both of them. Although they didn't tell many people about their relationship, Germany suspected that the French man knew something was going on between him and Italy, since he can usually sense these types of things. Heck, the only person they told was Kiku, who only smiled and expressed his approval.

Ludwig was about to throw himself deeper into his labor when the phone rang. Thinking it was his boss, Ludwig picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello, Germany here." He said.

"Ve! Ludwig, something terrible is happening! You have to come see me, now!" Italy panicked over the phone, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ve~ it's terrible! Please come over!"

Germany mentally cursed. He couldn't just leave his work, but his lover needed him! A dozen scenarios ran through his head, Italy getting attacked, Italy having a huge natural disaster and being critically injured, someone trying to rape Italy...each thought was worse then the last! He need to get to Feliciano, now. Ludwig quickly stuffed his work into a folder, sprinting out of the room and grabbing his keys as soon as he was done. As he rushed out, he heard someone calling after him, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Feliciano's hotel room as soon as possible.

"What room are you in, Italy?"

"Ve~ Room 102...it's in the Hotel NH Berlin Mitte..."

"Alright, just hang in there and grab something to defend yourself with. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Once he was outside, Ludwig rushed into his car. Throwing his folder into the passenger seat, he quickly put the his keys into the ignition and sped away. He drove like a madman, running four yellow lights and even a couple of red ones. He almost collided with quite a few cars and it was a miracle that none of the authorities chased after him. The only thought running through his head was the danger Feliciano was in.

In about twenty minutes, Ludwig was parking in front of the hotel. Making sure no cars were coming, he opened the door and stepped out, slamming the door after. He ran into the hotel, glancing at the front desk to see if there was an employee that could help him locate room 102. Unfortunately, the person at the front desk was occupied with an elderly woman. Seeing no other employee in sight, the German nation run up the stairs, searching for his lover's room. He darted to the right, seeing room 100. Room 102 was just a couple doors away. Once he found the room, Germany banged on the door.

"Feliciano!" He shouted.

Within a couple of minutes, Feliciano opened the door and let his boyfriend in.

"Ve~ Ludwig, you're here!"

"Oh shit, why did you bring that potato bastard here?" Romano shouted. Germany had forgotten he was sharing a hotel room with Feliciano.

"Romano, he's going to help us. Don't be mean." Feliciano replied, whining.

"Help us my ass! I'm leaving!" Romano protested, pushing Germany out of the way and making his exit.

"Wait, Romano!" Italy called, only for his plea to be ignored. He sighed. He never understood why his brother hated Germany so much.

"So...what's wrong?" Ludwig questioned, looking around the room. Nothing seemed out of place, which meant there was no evidence of a break in or any type of struggle. Seeing no evidence of any struggle, Ludwig assumed that France hadn't been in the room. Italy was smart enough to know if someone was trying to rape him, right?

"Ludwig, my boss told me some really bad news!"

"Well, what did he say?"

"He...he told me..."

"Out with it, Italy!"

"He told me that the cast of Jersey Shore was coming to Italy!"

"...What?" Germany asked. What the hell was Jersey Shore?

"Ve~ it's a reality show from America's place!"

"Are they murderers?"

"Ve, no."

"Are they rapists?"

"I don't think so..."

"Will they cause World War Three?"

"...Ve~ you know, I'm not sure about that one...but I don't think so."

"Then what's so bad about them?"

"They're really mean and they're kinda dumb."

Silence.

Germany couldn't believe it. He had completely disregarded his work, probably broken at least several traffic laws on his way over here, and probably violated a hotel policy just to get here, thinking Italy was in danger. However, his lover's huge "emergency" was only the fact a few trashy reality stars were coming to his country.

'_Why didn't I expect this?_' Ludwig thought. This was Italy, the country who boiled pasta in the desert, the country who ran from a dog, the _numbskull_ who trained his army to runaway in fleets, and the _buffoon_ who said not being able to tie his shoelaces was a crisis. Needless to say, Germany was furious.

"So, you called me over here just to tell me some reality stars were coming to your country?" Germany asked, gritting his teeth.

"Ve~ yep! But it's really bad, what if my boss makes me meet them? They'll eat all of my pasta!"

"What. Is. WRONG WITH YOU?" Germany yelled, stepping forward.

"Huh?" Italy asked, puzzled.

"I came over here, completely disregarding my work and probably breaking at least a dozen rules because I thought this was an _emergency_!" Germany shouted, raising his voice.

"I-I..." Italy was cut off by Germany.

"You interrupt my work every single day! I can never get a moment's peace with you around and the one time I was worried about you, you pull-" Germany stopped himself as he saw tears running down Italy's face.

Oh crap.

Ludwig might've been angry, but he didn't want to make his lover cry. The German man's anger was quickly fading, being replaced with guilt.

"I'm scared of those people! I knew you would be busy, so I tried calling Japan first, but he wouldn't answer! I didn't want to interrupt your work, but I thought you would know what to do because you always helped me during the war and made sausage and we ate it together." Italy babbled.

"Er...Feli-" Germany was interrupted by the brunette man.

"I'm really, really sorry! Please don't hate me because I'll be really sad if you do and I won't cook pasta anymore and Japan will think something's wrong with me and Romano will be angry and-" Italy was interrupted as Germany pressed their lips together. The smaller male slowly closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Germany followed suit by wrapping an arm around Italy's waist. They stayed like that for a while, locked in a tender kiss.

After a few moments, Ludwig pulled away to breathe. He then rested his forehead against Feliciano's.

"I'll protect you, so don't worry." he whispered. "No one will hurt you, not while I'm here."

"Ve~ Thanks, Ludwig." Feliciano said, smiling. He wasn't frightened anymore now that Germany was with him.

After all, he would probably scare away any person who tried to lay a hand on Italy.

**BEHOLD THE FLUFFYNESS! So, about the inspiration for this story... **

**I heard that the cast of Jersey Shore will be going to Italy and apparently, not very many Italian people are happy about this. So I decided to write a story about Italy's reaction to it. xD Of course he would call Germany! Also, a little note on the title: I looked online and it is supposed to mean 'Oh my God!' in Italian =)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story =) Reviews are always welcome and have a nice day!**


End file.
